<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Sky by ursushiboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614980">Midnight Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursushiboi/pseuds/ursushiboi'>ursushiboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>reveluv - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Seulrene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursushiboi/pseuds/ursushiboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“pipilitin maging masaya<br/>para sa'yo<br/>kahit ang dahilan ay<br/>hindi na ako”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seulrene+Nation">Seulrene Nation</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pauwi na ako ngayon galing sa trabaho. Buti medyo maaga ako natapos sa work ko. Siguro dadaan muna ako sa Mcdo para umorder ng take outs pero sa bahay ko nalang kakainin.</p><p>"Una na ako, Byul."<br/>
"Huwag, tanga. Bata ka pa."<br/>
"Hahahaha. Ulol. Ge na, ingat kayo ni Solar."<br/>
"Ge. Bye. Mag payong ka. Parang uulan oh."</p><p>        Kinuha ko na ang bag ko at bumaba ng building namin. Naalala ko pa, noong high school pa tayo, palagi tayong nagpapagabi ng uwi dahil gusto natin maglakad lakad muna, enjoyin ang magandang langit at ang matitingkad na mga bituin. Sabi mo sa'kin okay lang sa'yong gabihin sa pag-uwi basta kasama mo ako, kasi sabi mo, ligtas at payapa ka kapag kasama mo ako.</p><p>       Tanda ko din noong unang beses tayong nag-overnight na tayo lang dalawa.</p><p>       Isang linggo bago tayo grumaduate.</p><p>      Isang linggo bago ka umalis papuntang Amerika para ipagpatuloy mo ang pag-aaral mo kapiling ng mga magulang mo.</p><p> </p><p>5 yrs ago</p><p>       "Sigurado ka ba? Pwede talaga tayo mag stay dito?" tanong mo sa'kin nang makarating tayo dito sa isang private property na may bakanteng lote sa subdivision natin. Nilapag ko ang bag na dala ko. Nilabas ko ang maliit na camping bed at inilatag ito sa damo.</p><p>       "Oo naman. Si Kuya Dino ang nagsuggest nito. Dito din sila tumatambay minsan ng mga barkada niya. Buti nalang solo natin dito ngayong gabi." Nilabas ko ang dalawang maliit na unan at isang kumot para pagsaluhan nating gamitin mamaya.</p><p>       "Halika na, Hyun. Higa kana." akit ko sa'yo. Alam ko kung gaano mo kapaboritong pagmasdan ang langit lalo na kapag madilim ito at tangin mga bituin at buwan lang ang nagsisilbing ilaw ng mundo.</p><p>       "Hyun?"</p><p>       "Hm?"</p><p>       "Gaano ka katagal sa Amerika?" tanong ko sa'yo habang malaya nating pinagmamasdan ang kagandahan ng langit.</p><p>      "Hindi ko pa sigurado. Pero siguro apat na taon lang, since nandito naman ang company nila Daddy."</p><p>       "Hm.." tumango lang ako kahit hindi mo nakikita. Pero nangingilid na agad ang luha ko. Apat na taon. Kakayanin ko ba 'yun? Eh kahit nga kasama lang kita namimiss pa rin kita eh.</p><p>       "Seul?" tawag mo sa'kin, hindi ako kumibo. Kumurap kurap ako ng mabilis para hindi mo mapansin ang nagbabadyang pagtulo ng mga luha kong kanina ko pa pinipigilan.</p><p>     Bumangon ka ng konti, itinuon mo ang kalowa mong siko sa lapag at tiningnan mo ako. Agad kong ibinaling sa kabila ang mukha ko.</p><p>      "Baby, tingin ka sa'kin." pagsuyo mo. Hinawakan mo ang kaliwa kong pisngi para ibaling paharap sa'yo pero pinipigilan ko.</p><p>"Kang Seulgi." ayan na naman sa pa full name. Tumingin na ako sa'yo kahit namumula na ang mata ko.</p><p>     "Mabilis lang 'yon, mahal. Mag-aaral lang ako doon. At mag-aaral ka lang din naman dito. Isipin mo nalang hindi tayo magka-klase." Bahagya tayong natawa sa sinabi mo. Bumangon ako at umupo. Hinarap kita. Hinawakan ko ang dalawa mong kamay.</p><p>      "Hyun, paano kung may mapagod sa atin?"</p><p>       "Pahinga lang." simple mong sagot.</p><p>      "Paano kung hindi na masaya ang isa sa atin?"</p><p>      Hindi ka nakasagot. Naiintindihan ko naman, kahit ako hindi ko rin alam ang isasagot sa tanong ko. Paano kung hindi na kita napapasaya? Paano kung hindi na ako ang taong makakapag pasaya sa'yo?</p><p>      "Mahal na mahal kita, Seulgi. Ikaw ang kasama kong magplano at bumuo ng lahat ng pangarap ko. Babalik ako."</p><p>       Agad kitang kinabig ng halik habang tumutulo ang mga luha ko. Mahal na mahal kita, at maghihintay ako kahit wala akong kasiguraduhan sa kinabukasan na nakalaan para sa atin. Saksi ang mga bituin at buwan sa pagmamahalan natin na babaunin ko hangga't nabubuhay ako.</p><p> </p><p>       Dumating ang panahon na inaabangan natin. Nakagraduate tayong lahat sa High School. Halo halo ang nararamdaman ko ngayon. Lungkot. Saya. Kilig. Excitement. Takot. Kaba. Halo halo na. Lumapit ako sa'yo para icongrats ka personally. Bukas ng umaga na agad ang flight mo kasama ang ate mo pa-Amerika.</p><p>      "Congrats sa'tin, baby!" mahinang bati ko sa'yo.<br/>
"Congrats, baby! Saan kayo mag dinner nila Tita mamaya?"<br/>
"Baka sa bahay nalang kami. Kayo ba?"<br/>
"Baka kumain kami sa resto nila Dad. I'll call you nalang pag uwi namin ha?"<br/>
"Ah. Ganun ba? Okay. Hintayin ko nalang call mo. I love you." Niyakap kita bago ka tawagin ng parents mo. Hindi pa rin nila alam 'yung relasyon natin. Kasi sabi mo gusto mo muna makapag tapos ng pag-aaral bago natin ipaalam sakanila ang reasyon natin. </p><p> </p><p>       Anim na buwan, anim na buwan na ang nakakalipas agad nang mag simula ang pagpasok natin sa Long Distance Relationship. Araw-araw tayong magka-Skype sa laptop. Halos hindi ko na nga patayin ang laptop ko dahil gusto ko palagi kitang nakakausap kahit nakikita or naririnig man lang. Kakasimula lang ng sem diyan sainyo 3 months ago. Sabi mo hindi ka nakikihalubilo sa iba pero meron kang naging kaklase na half pinay din. Nakalimutan ko kung anong pangalan niya basta letter J din eh. Sabi mo siya lang ang nagtangkang kaibiganin ka. Buti nalang at kahit papaano kinaibigan ka niya, atleast hindi ka na magiging loner dyan. Sabi mo kasi nahohomesick ka. Namimiss mo ako, namimiss mo parents mo namimiss mo mga kaibigan mo. </p><p>      "Baby, alis na ako ha? Nandito na si Jooyoung."<br/>
"San punta niyo?"<br/>
"Sa Mall, nagpasama ako bumili furnitures para dito sa apartment ko."<br/>
"Ah, osige. Anong oras na rin naman na dito. Papahinga nalang muna ako. Enjoy kayo ha. Hi mo ako kay Jooyoung."<br/>
"Opo. Good night na dyan. I love you."<br/>
"I miss you. And I love you, too." </p><p> </p><p>         Lumipas ang mga susunod na buwan na nagiging busy kana lalo sa studies mo. Ganun din naman ako. Lagi mong nababanggit sa akin na mabuti nalang nandiyan si Jooyoung kasi kung wala baka nabaliw kana diyan sa pagkamiss sa akin, sa amin. Laking pasalamat ko din sakaniya dahil dinadamayan ka niya diyan habang hindi pa tayo ulit magkasama. Tinanong mo ako isang beses nung magka Face Time tayo.</p><p>         "Baby, hindi ka nagseselos kay Jooyoung?"<br/>
"Hindi. Bakit naman ako magseselos sakaniya?"<br/>
"Hm, wala naman. Kasi lagi kaming magkasama? Hinahatid sundo niya ako dito sa apartment and sa Uni. Madalas kami kumain at gumala dalawa."<br/>
"Hyun, ano mo ba ako?"<br/>
"Girlfriend."<br/>
"Ano pa?"<br/>
"Mahal ko."<br/>
"Ano mo si Jooyoung?"<br/>
"Uhm, friend ko. Ay hindi, bestfriend ko siya dito since siya lang naman meron ako dito. Hahaha."<br/>
"Ayun, hindi ako magseselos kasi may tiwala ako sa'yo. Ako ang mahal mo, at kaibigan mo lang siya. I trust you, Hyun." </p><p> </p><p>           Naka close ko din naman si Jooyoung. Dalawa't kalahating taon na tayo, naging kaibigan ko na rin siya. Nadagdagan kayo ng dalawang kaibigan pa diyan. Sina Jennie at Giselle. Paminsan-minsan, humihingi ako sakanila ng tulong kapag sinusumpong ka ng toyo mo.</p><p>         Ang hirap na nga ng sitwasyon natin nagagawa mo pa rin mag toyo. Okay lang naman sana kung saglit lang, kaso kasi tumatagal na ng ilang araw 'yung toyo mo. Hindi ka nagoonline sa social medias mo. Hindi ka man lang nagiiwan ng kahit ‘Good morning’ sa imessage. Ang hirap manuyo ng taong milya-milya ang layo.</p><p>         "Sorry sa abala, Jooyoung. Tatanong ko lang sana kung kasama mo si Joohyun?" mabuti nalang at sumagot si Jooyoung sa tawag ko sa messenger.<br/>
"Oo, Seulgi. Hindi ba niya nabanggit sa'yo? Nandito siya sa bahay ko ngayon. Magkaaway na naman ba kayo?" Napabuntong hininga ako.<br/>
"Oo eh. Osige, ikaw na muna ang bahala ulit sakaniya ha. Pakisabi nalang na maghihintay ako ng tawag niya. Um, Jooyoung?"<br/>
"Yes, bro?"<br/>
"Paki sabi sakaniya, mahal na mahal siya ni Seulgi niya."<br/>
"Hm, makakarating."</p><p> </p><p>           Mag aanniversary na naman tayo, pangatlong taon na nating magcecelebrate ng anniversary sa pagiging LDR natin. Pang pitong taon na natin magkarelasyon. Ang tagal na natin. Tandang tanda ko pa noong unang beses kitang makita nung bagong transfer ka sa school natin. Sobrang ganda mo. May clip kapa na Strawberry Shortcake na pink sa buhok mo kahit first year high school kana. Ang linis linis mong tingnan. Para kang hindi makabasag pinggan. Simula noong araw na 'yon hindi na ako tumigil kakagawa ng paraan para mapansin mo, kinukulit kita palagi, inaasar, kapag recess binibilhan kita ng candy na Fres na may mga nakalagay na message sa likod ng wrapper. Doon din ako umamin sa'yo na gusto kita. </p><p> </p><p>         Isang taon nalang, matatapos na ang paghihirap natin. Pareho tayong nakalista sa graduating list ng Academic Year ngayon. Nakisuyo ako kila Jooyoung sa simple kong plano para surpresahin ka.</p><p>         May mga balloons, cake, boquet of flowers na naghihintay sa bed room mo. May mga naka attach din na pictures natin sa dulo ng tali ng balloons na nasa ceiling mo. At ako naman ay nasa iPad mo, naka on na ang skype at naghihintay nalang sa pagdating mo.</p><p>        "Happy 7th Anniversary!!" Sigaw nila Jennie, Giselle at Jooyoung nang pumasok ka sa apartment mo.<br/>
"Baby, ano 'to?"<br/>
"Surprise, babe! Happy anniversary."<br/>
"You didn't have to. Nalulungkot lang tuloy ako lalo. I don't need these, gusto ko lang makasama ka ulit." Naiintindihan naman kita. Wala naman akong ibang magagawa eh. Isang taon nalang naman na. Dalawang taon kung sakaling maisipan mong diyan kanalang din mag internship. Saglit nalang naman magkakasama na ulit tayo.</p><p>          Pero akala ko lang pala 'yon. Kasi isang araw, pag gising ko, may mahabang message ka nang iniwan sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Seulgi,</p><p>                Una sa lahat, patawad. Habang sinusulat ko ang mensahe kong ito ay umiiyak ako. This pain, this sadness, this longingness, this tiredness, lahat ng ito nararamdaman ko sa'tin, sa'yo.</p><p>                 Sisimulan ko sa pagod, Seulgi, napapagod na ako sa set up natin. Pagod na ako sa mga maliliit na bagay na pinagaawayan agad natin. Pagod na akong umiyak kapag gusto ko ng yakap at halik mo pero hindi ko makuha. Napapagod na akong mag adjust sa timezone natin. Napapagod na akong maghintay kung kailan tayo ulit magkakasama.</p><p>                 Hinahanap-hanap kita. Sa bawat taong nakakasalamuha ko dito, sa bawat lugar na pinupuntahan ko dito, Seulgi, hinahanap-hanap kita. Ikaw ang gusto kong nandito. Ikaw dapat ang kasama ko dito hindi ibang tao. Hinahanap-hanap ko ang presensya mo.</p><p>                Nalulungkot ako, nalulungkot ako sa tuwing namimiss kita. Kapag may nangyaring hindi maganda sa araw ko, nalulungkot ako dahil wala ka dito para makaramay ko. Kapag may magandang nangyari, nalulungkot ako kasi hindi kita kasamang magcelebrate. Nalulungkot ako dahil ibang tao ang nandito para sa'kin at hindi ikaw. Nalulungkot ako sa tuwing nagaaway tayo at hindi tayo magkasundo dahil madalas pareho tayong pagod galing school kaya lalo lang nauuwi sa away. Seulgi, lungkot na lungkot na ako.</p><p>                Lastly, nasasaktan na ako. Nagkakasakitan na lang tayo. Gusto ko na munang magpahinga. Mahal pa kita. Ramdam ko 'yun. Pero gusto ko na lang muna talagang magpahinga. Magpahinga ka rin, Seul. Ipahinga muna natin ang lahat ng ito. Maybe, few weeks, or months after this, maging okay na tayo ulit. Pero Seulgi, kung sa mga oras na nagpapahinga ka, may taong dumating sa'yo para pasayahin ka, 'wag mong pigilan ang sarili mo ha? Basta maging masaya ka, kahit hindi na ako.</p><p>               Happiness is a choice, Seulgi. I hope we both choose what makes us happy this time. After all, we both deserve it. So, see you when I see you.</p><p>              Maraming salamat sa lahat.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                  Sincerely,<br/>
Joohyun”</p><p> </p><p>         Manhid. Manhid ang nararamdaman ko pagkatapos kong basahin ang last message mo. Hindi na ako nakapag react pa, hindi rin nakapag reply. Lahat ata ng pakiramdam na meron ang isang tao, nararamdaman ko ngayon. Para akong unti-unting nasisiraan ng bait. </p><p>        Ilang buwan kong dinamdam ang nangyari. Naospital ako ng halos isang buwan nang halos araw-arawin ko ang pagiinom ko at nang matuto rin akong manigarilyo. Totoo pala 'yung sinasabi nila na sa oras na magsimula ka manigarilyo, mahihirapan ka nang mapatigil dito. Limang sticks, kalahating kaha, isang kaha. Dalawa. Naadik ako. </p><p>         "Seulgi, pang ilang bote mo na 'yan. Tigilan mo na." suway sakin ni Joy kasama si Byul dito sa apartment kong tinutuluyan malapit sa pinagttrabahuhan namin.<br/>
"Putangina! Bitawan mo nga 'yan! Gago ka ba? Papatayin mo na ba sarili mo?!" Tinapon ni Joy 'yung stick ng yosi kong sisindihan ko sana.<br/>
"Alam na alam mong bawal na sa'yo ang maginom lalong lalo na ang magyosi. Putangina ka. Kung gusto mo nang mamatay, ako nalang ang papatay sa'yo!<br/>
"Joy! Maghunus dili ka. Si Seulgi pa rin 'yan!"<br/>
"Tangina kasi neto eh, akala niya hindi nasasaktan 'yung mga taong nagmamahal sakaniya. Tanginang 'yan." Humihikbi na si Joy. Ganun na ba ako nagiging pabigat at pasakit sakanila?<br/>
"Joy?" Tawag ko sakaniya. Umiiyak pa rin ako. Wala naman ng bago.<br/>
"Joy, pasensiya na. Pasensiya na kayo, hindi ko kasi kayang mawala siya. Hindi ko kaya. Pasensiya na.. Byul." Para akong batang nagsusumbong sakanilang dalawa. Nangingilid na rin ang luha ni Byul sa estado ko. Baka awang awa na sila sakin.<br/>
"Sige na, tol. Ayos lang. Iiyak mo lang. Kung anong gusto mong gawin susuportahan ka namin. Diba gusto mo siyang hintayin? Sige. Hintayin natin, pre. Sasamahan ka namin ni Joy maghintay. Dadamayan ka namin sa paraang kaya namin. Basta ayusin mo na 'yang sarili mo. Please. Bawal na sa'yo ang alak at yosi. Pati ang mapagod. Kung gusto mo siyang mahintay, please alagaan mo sarili mo." yakap ako ni Byul habang pinapayuhan niya ako. Wala akong maisagot kundi ang iyak lang.<br/>
"Shh, kumalma kana. Magpahinga kana. Magpalakas ka para pag bumalik na siya, masasalubong mo siya ng maayos."<br/>
"Mahal na mahal ko siya, Byul."<br/>
"Alam ko, alam ko. Pero habang wala pa siya, mahalin mo muna 'yang sarili mo. Dito lang kami ni Joy para sa'yo."</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>      Nagsindi muna ako ng yosi at naglakad papunta sa Mini park. Medyo nakakapagod din 'yung nilakad ko galing sa Mcdo. Alam kong bawal sakin ang mapagod dahil na diagnose akong may ASD. Nawawalan na rin naman ako ng pag-asa sa buhay eh sulitin ko nalang din. Tambay nalang muna ako dito. Ayoko pa naman umuwi eh mag eemo lang ako doon.</p><p>      Pinagmamasdan ko ulit ang langit. Ilang taon na ba ang lumipas? Apat? Lima? Ang tagal na rin pala. Kumusta kana kaya? Babalik ka pa ba? Kasi naghihintay pa rin ako. Hinihintay pa rin kita. Hindi kita masisisi kung sa atin dalawa ikaw 'yung napagod. Ikaw 'yung nangailangan magpahinga. Pero gusto ko lang malaman mong nandito pa rin ako. Hinihintay na bumalik ka.</p><p>     "Excuse me, may nakaupo?"</p><p>       Nagsawa na ata ang Diyos sa paulit ulit kong panalangin at napagdesisyunan dinggin na ito.</p><p>       Heto ka, sa harap ko, buhay, dugo't laman.</p><p>       Agad kitang kinabig ng ng mahigpit na yakap. Siniil ko ng halik ang gilid ng ulo mo. Ramdam ko ang pagsigaw ng puso ko na pagkatapos ng lahat ng paghihintay ko ay totoongang bumalik ka gaya ng sabi mo. Natigil lang ako ng tinulak mo ako palayo ng kaunti.</p><p>     "Seul?" halata sa'yo ang pagkagulat mo. Oo aaminin ko. Ang laki ng pinagbago ng itsura ko. Ang laki ng ipinayat ko. Dalawang taon na rin nang humingi ka ng panahon sakin para magpahinga. Hindi ko na naalagaan ang sarili ko.</p><p>     "I'm sorry." hindi ko alam ang mararamdaman ko. Bakit parang hindi ka masaya nang titigan at makita mo ako? Para akong nanliliit.</p><p>      "No, I'm sorry. I have to go now. I-" hindi kita pinatapos nang hawakan kita sa braso para pigilan tumalikod sa akin.</p><p>      "Seulgi. I thought I made it clear already. Tapos na tayo."</p><p>       "No, ang sabi mo kailangan mo ng pahinga." madiin kong sabi. Parang sasabog na 'yung puso ko ngayon. Unti-unti nang naninikip ang dibdib ko. Pakiramdam ko nagiinit na ang mga mata ko.</p><p>       "Seulgi. That was two years ago already. Sana nagmove on kana lang. Sana hindi mo nalang ako hinintay."</p><p>      "Sabi mo kapag may napagod sa'ting dalawa, kailangan lang magpahinga. Nagpahinga ako, Hyun. Nagpahinga ako kasama ng lahat ng mga iniwan mong memorya sa'kin. Hyun, ikaw ang pahinga ko." Umiiyak na ako. Bahala na ang lahat. Wala na akong pake sa lahat. Ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit marinig lahat galing sa'yo. Nakita ko ang frustration mo. </p><p>      "Shit naman. Don't make me feel bad about this. Just because you chose to wait for me doesn't mean I'll come back to you. Seulgi, napagod din ako, 'di ba?"</p><p>      "Sana nagpahinga ka lang! Sana inisip mo parin ako! Tayo! Lahat ng pinagsamahan natin!"</p><p>      "Seulgi, hindi gano'n kadali! Hindi gano'n kadali mag-isa sa bansang wala kang kakilala." Sinubukan kitang tingnan pero parang walang ka-amor-amor ang tingin mo sa'kin.</p><p>      "Seulgi. Hindi na ako masaya sa'tin. Lungkot at pagod nalang ang nararamdaman ko noon. Lungkot dahil namimiss kita, dahil gusto kitang makasama pero hindi natin kaya. Pagod dahil nakakapagod maghintay. Nakakapagod gumising sa umaga para lang marealize kong maghihintay lang ako ulit ng ilan pang araw, buwan, at taon para makasama ka. Seulgi, napagod na ako." pareho na tayong umiiyak. Napaupo ako ulit sa bench. Hindi ko na kinakaya ang sakit. Literal na sumasakit na ang dibdib ko. Literal na nararamdaman ng buong pagkatao ko ang sakit. </p><p>          Wala na pala akong hihintayin. Wala na pala 'yung hinihintay ko.</p><p>       Tumunog ang cellphone mo. Nagpunas ka ng luha mo saglit at binasa ang message dito.</p><p>      "Nandito na daw si Jooyoung. Tumayo kana diyan." pinilit kong punasan ang luha ko at pinipilit iayos ang sarili ko. Hindi ako makahinga. </p><p>       Hindi nagtagal ay may taong malayo palang ay sumigaw na ng pangalan mo. </p><p>      "Siya ba?"</p><p>       Hindi ko na kailangan pang lawakan ang tanong ko.</p><p>        Hindi ko na kailangan tanungin kung siya na ba ang mahal mong bago.</p><p>         Kung siya na ba ang taong nagpapasaya sa'yo. </p><p>         Kung siya na ba ang taong gusto mong makasama sa pagtupad ng pangarap mo.</p><p>          Hindi ko na kailangan dahil nang tumayo ka para salubungin ang taong ito, sumagot ka na walang pagaalinlangan. </p><p> </p><p>     "Oo, siya na."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>